


Take Me Home

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Amnesia, Captivity, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wedding planned, but things take a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kimberly's wedding day, but certain things get ruined and her fiance ends up dead.  
> Meanwhile, Kimberly falls into a coma.


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought Kimberly died after arriving at the hospital. Unbeknownst to anyone, her former, soon-to-be father-in-law moved her to a private facility.  
> When she finally awakes, Kim can't remember anything beyond her Ranger years.  
> Also, a group of activists have discovered Kimberly's true fate and protest outside the hospital on a regular basis.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly escapes the hospital and, subconsciously, begins a mission instructed by her late fiance's father.


	4. Fight Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds Kimberly weakened and brings her inside, where she drifts in and out of a dream state, beginning to remember everything. Kim is then caught in a fight to regain her mind, as the spell from her late fiance's father begins to kick in again.


End file.
